


Always (And Forever)

by AnotherGallavichLove



Series: Prompts [58]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Fluff, Future Fic, Jealous!Ian, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Possessive!Ian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5315084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherGallavichLove/pseuds/AnotherGallavichLove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on this prompt: prompt where ian is really jealous because a guy is interested in mickey and keeps calling and sending him gifts or something... also, can you add a lot of fluff please? Thanks :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always (And Forever)

Ian sighed, dragging a hand through his sweaty hair as he walked towards the mailbox. In the past few weeks, he had really gotten into running again, and he could already feel it having a positive impact on his mood.

 

Of course, that good mood was quickly abandoned and replaced with irritation and jealousy when he opened the mailbox and found yet another letter along with a flower, most likely from the guy who seemed to have a thing for Ian’s boyfriend.

 

Ian sighed, ripping open the letter, knowing Mickey wouldn’t give a shit.

 

_This rose is almost as beautiful as you._

 

What the fuck kind of cheesiness was that? Ian rolled his eyes and let out an actual growl as he locked the mailbox and took the stairs two at a time to get to the apartment that he shared with his boyfriend.

 

”Jesus fuck! Slam the door a little harder next time, would you?” Mickey cursed when Ian entered the place, but he was too upset to apologize for shaking the entire third floor right now.

 

”Why the fuck does this dude keep sending you this shit, huh?!” Ian yelled instead, clutching today’s gift in his hand and holding it out for Mickey to see. Mickey was usually the jealous one in their relationship, but not right now.

 

No, the past few weeks, that role had been played by Ian. Because this was in fact not the first time this guy from work had sent Mickey gifts. Or the second time. Or the third time. Nope, this was the fourth fucking time, and Ian had had enough.

 

The first time he had laughed. The second time he had frowned. The third time he had bit his tongue to keep from losing his shit, but now, the fourth time, he couldn’t bite his tongue anymore.

 

Mickey was fucking his. Nobody else’s. Ever.

 

”What?” Mickey frowned, taking a step closer and grabbing the items from Ian’s hand, quickly reading through the card, snorting. ”What the fuck? You can’t seriously be jealous?” He looked up at Ian and Ian just kept scowling.

 

He didn’t really think that Mickey would cheat on him, especially not with a clown like this. But of course it bothered him that somebody else thought they had a shot with Mickey. They didn’t.

 

”Does he know about me?” Ian asked, doing his best to keep from uttering the words ’ _Does he talk to you at work?_ ’ That sounded a little bit too possessive, a line he wouldn’t ever be willing to cross.

 

Sure, Mickey was his. But he would never forbid him from talking to other guys, that was abusive in his opinion. Mickey shrugged.

 

”It’s never come up, alright?” Ian chuckled in disbelief, sitting down on one of the bar stools by the kitchen island, a hand on his forehead.

 

”Are you fucking kidding me, Mickey?” His voice was loud now. Too loud. And he hated that fact.

 

”Grow the fuck up” Mickey curse, voice at a normal level. ”It’s not like he has a fucking shot or anything, you know that” Ian was still sitting in his chair, not looking at Mickey. ”Ian” Mickey said, sighing when he got no physical response. ”Baby” He tried, the nickname getting Ian to finally lay his eyes on Mickey’s.

 

Mickey sighed again, stepping in between his boyfriend’s legs. Ian immediately laid his arms around his waist, pulling them together.

 

”I’m sorry” Ian mumbled. ”I just… I don’t like other guys thinking that they can have you, alright? Even if they can’t” Mickey smiled softly, moving a hand to the back of Ian’s neck, playing with the short red strands and leaning their foreheads together in the process.

 

”I know, baby” He said, forcing himself not to cringe at the use of the nickname. He knew it would soften Ian further, so it was worth it. ”But what the fuck do you want me to do then, huh?” Ian smiled back at him.

 

”Tell him” Mickey frowned, silently asking Ian to elaborate. ”Tell him…” He trailed off to lift Mickey up onto his lap to straddle him. Mickey immediately accepted the gesture, folding his arms around Ian’s neck. ”That you’re with me, and that he doesn’t have a shot in hell”

 

”Done” Mickey nodded, covering Ian’s lips with his own to be done with the conversation.

 

 

The next day, Ian and Mickey walked into the garage where Mickey worked, Ian’s arms laced around his boyfriend’s waist, pulling him tightly to his side, pressing the occasional kiss to his temple. Mickey couldn’t help but like this possessive side of Ian.

 

Sure, most of the time he was incredibly sweet and polite, but then once in a while, this side would show, and Mickey fucking loved it, to be honest.

 

”Mickey! Hey…” John came walked towards his crush, but trailed off when he saw the tall, handsome redhead with his arms wrapped around him. ”Are you… um… I didn’t know you had a…”

 

John kept making a fool of himself, and a part of Ian kind of felt bad, but on the other hand, this douchebag had been hitting on his boyfriend. He figured he was allowed one dick move. Or maybe two.

 

”Yeah. Figured you didn’t” Ian said sourly, and Mickey bit his bottom lip, fighting the urge to burst out laughing at this shit.

 

Ian then turned to Mickey, pulling him in even closer.

 

”See you at home?” Mickey nodded, a huge fucking smile plastered onto his face, then he leaned in for a deep, searing kiss to take any remaining doubts out of Ian’s head - not that he really had any.

 

Ian eagerly returned the kiss, they they made out for a few minutes while John just stood there a few feet away, completely dumbfounded. Mickey’s hands traveled up to Ian’s hair, tugging on it slightly as he nibbled his bottom lip.

 

When they finally pulled away, they were both out of breath.

 

”I love you, baby” Mickey said, loud enough for John to hear - who still hadn’t taken the hint and walked away for some fucked up reason.

 

”I love you too, Mick. So fucking much” Embedded in that ’ _So fucking much_ ’ was a ’ _Thank you_ ’ that only Mickey could hear.

 

When Ian left, Mickey immediately went over to the car that he was working on that day, and for some reason, John followed him.

 

”So he’s your boyfriend?” Mickey snorted.

 

”No fucking shit, Sherlock”

 

”I didn’t know you had one”

 

”Now you do” Mickey stated, looking through his tools.

 

”Can I ask you something?”

 

”Yeah” Mickey said quickly.

 

”If you were to ever break up… Would I have a shot?” Mickey snorted again, turning towards his colleague.

 

”We made it seventeen years. So much fucking shit. We’re not breaking up” Mickey stated.

 

John nodded curtly, and then walked away. The truth was, if anything ever were to happen to him and Ian, he couldn’t imagine being with anybody else.

 

Ian was it, and he always would be.

 

That night, when the couple was laying in bed, Mickey curled up onto Ian’s chest, Mickey said it.

 

”Always” He whispered as Ian played with their fingers. Even though he didn’t see Ian’s face, he just knew that he was frowning.

 

”What?”

 

”Always” Mickey repeated.

 

They had never said that word before like this, but he liked it. Always. That was just what they were. He could feel Ian smile against his hair.

 

”And forever”


End file.
